


A Little Place of Our Own

by AlwaysPeetaM



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Age gap Everlark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Smut, age gap, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysPeetaM/pseuds/AlwaysPeetaM
Summary: Modern Au. Katniss (30) has became a mother to Prim (17) after their mother committed suicide. Now they have got a little place of their own and Katniss has a lot of work to the on the house.One weekend sets a chain of events that will change everything for Katniss when the young man named Peeta enters her life. He's about to wake her up emotionally and physically.  She doesn't know whether to fight or the embrace it the way he makes her feel, ultimately fate has plans in store that are out of her hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my imagination has been captivated by the idea of an age gap Everlark (Katniss the older woman - Peeta the younger man) The idea set itself into my mind not too long ago but this story was just yearning be written. I don't just want to suppress my desire for this story so I'm writing it.  
> I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know your thoughts.  
> (I have given thought about what will come ahead....and yet have many other things to think about!)

Chapter 1: To Do List

It’s Saturday. I look at the task list I made for myself while I made dinner yesterday evening. 

Buy paint. 

Paint bedrooms. 

Clean pool. 

Take Prim to sleep over. 

Clear out the garage. 

Go to Dollar tree - Goodwill

It’s a lot to do so that’s why I was glad when earlier on in the week Prim told me Rue invited her for a sleepover. Rue’s such a lovely girl and her mum Harriet, makes such delicious food. Much better than anything I can muster, I’m just a replacement mother for my sister, after our mother-committed suicide. I like to think I do a good job with her. I always put her needs first before mine and make sure she’s not wanting for even if it means cutting for myself. 

We’re lucky to have this house. It’s run down but it’s in the suburbs. There’s a large yard I can use to grow vegetables and there’s a pool. It all needs work and it’ll look great. Just right now it’s shabby and rough but after I’m done with it’ll become a home. It’ll become our home. 

While I stretch to complete these tasks over the two days Prim will be having fun with Rue. 

I go to dollar tree and goodwill before I have to pick Prim up on Sunday evening. I’d like to get Prim some gel pens, stickers and some nail vanish. Maybe they’ll also have some nice things for Halloween. I know Prim would love to decorate. She’s got a great eye. Last year she made the prettiest Easter bouquet from some branches and these little wooden figure toys for hanging at goodwill. It was lovely. Oh I should also check out festive cupcake cases. 

I add it to the list in case I forget. I know I’ll remember about the other things. 

Maybe I’ll get lucky to find some nice framed art or a picture to brighten up the kitchen and living room. The walls are bare at the moment. I can trust Prim to find a good spot for them if I do come across something and there’s always best friend Gale, when he visits us. Even he’d be better at it then me. Prim loves him, regards him as part of our family really. 

I’m starting to sweat with the cardigan. What is taking Prim so long? Probably still glued to the bathroom mirror experimenting with my eyeliner or mascara. I learn it’s a phase, trying out these things, though I never had it myself. 

“Prim.” There’s no answer. I chide myself for putting it on so early. I should now better next time. 

“Prim come on. You’ll have plenty of time with Rue.” 

I hear the bathroom door open. 

“Just need a minute.” I sigh. I need allure her with something. 

“Wouldn’t you like to do that with Rue?” I tap my foot on the floor, “Rue would love that. And you can take whatever thing you like from my mug.”

“Really!” It’s almost a squeal. I hear her jogging down the corridor.

She flies into my arms. “Thanks Cat.” Cat is Prim’s nickname for me. It’s an even shorter form of Catnip which is Gale invented for me in High school. Prim’s just shortened it at her convince. I would ruffle her hair but she’s grown up now so I just kiss her forehead. 

I peel the note-it and stuff it into my wicker basket from good old goodwill.

“Get the things we picked up at the store yesterday. And let’s go.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too ducky. Come on. Let’s not keep Rue waiting.”

“Thanks for taking care of me Cat. You’re awesome.” She unwraps herself from me. 

“I try.” I smile at her. She dashes for the fridge 

I open a drawer fetch out a bag and start to put in the things Prim has taken out. There’s the frosted cupcakes, a large box of strawberries, gnocchi and the container of pesto I made yesterday evening from the nettle I foraged from my walk in the nearby woods. 

“Maybe we should take only half the strawberries.” Prim muses. 

“There should be plenty for everybody. You’ll also be there for two days and Harriet will be taking care of you. It’s only right.” Prim smiles, takes the bag and darts ahead of me. 

I check my bag for the car keys and take Prim’s duffle bag from the rickety kitchen stool. 

On the way out I grab Prim’s hoodie from the kitchen door handle. I can only hope it doesn’t smell of yesterday’s chicken wings and potatoes. 

It’s breezy outside and I’m glad for the thick soft cardigan. 

Prim’s bouncing up and down in the driver. 

She beams when she see’s the hoodie in my hand. 

As I reach her I see the goose bumps on her hand. 

“Thanks,” she says through chattering teeth. 

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

I open the car and she slides into the front passenger seat. She’s the navigator when we take a trip into the wilderness. Another bonus that comes with the house is that there’s a nature reserve not so far away from her. 

The bags go into the back seat. Prim places the groceries in her lap so as to steady the cake. 

“When’s Haymitch going to come visit?”

“I haven’t got a clue,” I say looking over at Prim who thinks the world of Haymitch who was a real rebel in his time and I guess he still is. Definitely not like anybody else’s uncle I know. He curses and drinks like a sailor but he’s got a heart of gold. It’s because of his help I was able to buy this place. We wouldn’t be where we are without the old man. 

Prim is quietly and expectantly looking at me. I realise she’s thinks there’s more to it than that. 

“You know how he is. We’ll both be a surprised when he turns up.”

“I think you need sometime to yourself Cat.” My head spins sideway. 

That’s out the blue. How did she get from Haymitch to this is besides me. 

I give her a baffled looked. 

“Your always looking after me or doing things for me. I want you to have a break.”

“It’s alright Prim. You’re my everything.”

“I know making me smile makes you smile.” I laugh. I did say that and it sounds so poetic, so unlike me, that I can’t help but be amused by it. 

“But I want you to find somebody.” My jaw drops open and I slam down on the gas pedal, which makes us fly forward. Thank goodness we’re on the motorway and the car in front is some distance away. 

I look over at Prim and she’s wearing an amused expression. I would even say she’s trying to contain a chuckle. 

“I’m seventeen. I’m old enough to understand,” her words are measured and cautious like she’s afraid of how I’ll react. 

This conversation has really hit me out the blue and I’m lost for words. Prim is giving me advice. I realise she’s easing me slowly into the conversation. If I weren’t driving I would cover my face for I can only guess where this conversation is heading. 

“You need to have somebody. Who wants and desires you. Whether it’s dating or casual. Like a fuck-bubby.” I gasp. My eyes feel like they’re about to pop out. I can hardly believe the words coming out my sister’s mouth. 

“Whatever you feel you need. Whatever would make you happy.” She carries on despite my shocked expression. 

Where did my little duck go? This Prim is so eloquent, she doesn’t shy from her words and she knows what a fuck-buddy is. Where’s that little girl whose shirt I used to tuck in? Now she’s in the know about sex and my responsibilities. My Prim has grown up. She’s not a baby duck any more. 

“Your amazing Cat. You do so much. I wish you had a guy. So he could do things for you. Do things to make you happy. I want you to be happy,” she smiles at me. 

‘I’m happy,” I frown at her. 

“Come on. You know what I mean.” She crosses her hands over her chest, “Don’t play dumb.”

“Prim,” I start but she shoots me a look to show me that she’s not letting me off the loop and she’ll not to be truffled with. The way her eyebrows knitted together remind me of Haymitch. 

I’ve reached the point in my life where my little sister is grilling me about my love life. How Haymitch would have loved to see this. 

“You look after me day in day out. Now we’ve got the house too. You do everything. And you never take a break, never treat yourself.” I stare ahead at the road but I feel Prim’s eyes on me. 

“You need to do things for yourself. Enjoy life,” her eyes bear into me, “Besides me.”

I look at her. She’s worried about me. I realise that she’s going to grow up to be great. Maybe she’ll be a lawyer or a doctor. I’m so proud of her. My heart swells in my chest. 

“I’m going to go to Goodwill this weekend.”

“Where you going to buy yourself anything?” 

I’m quiet and she nods. 

“Exactly. See this is what I’m talking about.”

“Well I’m now,” I retort and look at her. 

She grins, “And I’ll be waiting to see what you get.”

I sigh. Prim has turned out more stubborn than me. How is that possible? Maybe it’s a determination rather than stubbornness. I smile at her. 

I manoeuvre into Rue’s drive. They have a lovely house surrounded by roses that bloom in bouquets. It’s extraordinary picturesque and the sweet smell just takes you away. 

Prim jumps out the car and runs up to the door. I see Rue making her way to us. It’s as she’s been watching for our arrival out the window. I smile. It’s wonderful that Prim has such a lovely friend. It makes me happy she can have girly times and giggle about boys inevitably…probably about sex too after the conversation we just had. I push the though from my mind. It’s something we need to talk about. We have already but she was 13 than and a lot has changed. She’s growing up. At least she should be responsible and safe about sex. 

I sigh and slip out the car taking the duffle bag with me. 

Prim and Rue are nowhere in sight, but I see Harriet, standing at the threshold and waving at me. 

I rush up the path with Rue’s things. 

“Hi Katniss.” 

“Hi Mrs Harriet. Thank you for having Prim over. She loves being with Rue. ” 

“I’ll take those,” she says eyeing the bags, “We love having her. You know that.” 

“Oh yes thanks,” I nod and smile, “I do.”

“Please do come in. Let me make you a cup of tea.”

“Thank you for the kind offer. I really would love to. But I’ve got to run. I’m going to buy paint and clean out the garage.”

“Then when you come to pick Prim up,” she smiles me at.  
“That would be great. Thank you,” I smile, “I bet it wouldn’t be just tea.”

“You guessed right,” she laughs. 

“I can’t wait.”

“Good. Now I’ll let you go so you can make a start.”

“Thank you,” she smiles at me. 

I get back into the car. 

Paint here I come.


	2. Dilemmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is :D! We meet Peeta though it will take a while before that happens! I don't mean to torment you readers...It's all part the of the grand scheme of things(I promise!) ;).

There are so many choices. How I’m supposed to choose? There’s a whole shelf towering above me with colours. 

I’m eye level with a tin labelled Mocha, definitely not that one that’s for sure.

They’re arranged in colour tones that much I’ve realised. 

I take a few steps and my eyes catch a tin labelled Lemon Pie. 

I slide the tin of the shelf and look at the colour, a bit tarty and neon-ish. I pop it back. 

My eyes scan along to something named Dandelion. 

The name sounds promising. 

I take it down and peer at the colour swatch. It looks bright maybe too bright actually, so back to the shelf it goes. 

Two cans across on the row I see two paints called Chamomile and Primose. 

They look fresh, light and positive which immediately brighten me up. 

I think both are good choices so into my trolley they go. 

As I make my way down the isle it I’m passing through the pink section and something pulls me to a stop. The intensity of most of the tones makes my head swirl but then I see it in the lighter shade section, Sakura Blossom. 

It’s a whisper of pinkness, very soft and gentle. 

My heart skips. It’s perfect. Prim will love it, I’m sure of it. I swing the tin into my basket. I feel happy. Things will be all right. We’ll be happy here. 

As I come to the end of the isle I see I’m in the green section and pause. Why not look around? I seem to be on a roll today. The thought makes me feel high. 

Once my eyes are able to blur out the density and brightness of the greens and my focus centers on the lighten shades. 

I spot a tin labelled Lemongrass. It’s a lovely shade of green, my favourite colour. I could paint my room with it. 

I’ve somehow managed to come up with four paint choices. This isn’t how I envisioned this paint trip. I might be better at this than I actually thought. I smile to myself. 

With it being early in the day the checkout have few people, which I’m glad about it. The cashier is a smiling man with black spike hair. His tag reads Tom. He doesn’t call me darling or Ma’am, which always makes me grit my teeth, and he doesn’t make small talk about the weather, which I despise. Instead he just wishes me luck with my renovations and a good weekend. I wish him the same for the latter, which makes him laugh. 

I’m craving a coffee so bad. It’s past the hour I usually drink it. 

I load the paints and head home. 

The sun is trying to home through the thick of clouds. It would be nice if it actually does break through. A walk in the afternoon will be nice but with all the tasks I have to get done I know I wouldn’t have the time nor the energy for it. That’s the brilliance of having a garden you can just pop outside and enjoy the outdoors. 

I pulling into the drive and upload the pain. 

I’ve never been a very sociable person. I feel more connected to nature rather than people. Gale’s the same that’s why he went into Forestry while I did Biological Science. 

I’ve never just been responsible for myself but for Prim too so between preparing meals, checking homework, caring for Prim and my job I’ve had time for little else. 

Prim was right I never make time for me. 

I put the coffee pot on the stove. 

Back in the day Gale had a crush on me. I can’t imagine what Prim would do if she found out. 

How would things be different if I’d given it a try instead of just ignoring it? Would we have been a little happy family Gale, Prim and I?

Gale and I have always been friends, hunters, forages and nature fanatics but there’s never been anything else. Sure he liked me but 

Maybe I didn’t let myself feel it, having walled myself off. I don’t know. 

The coffee pot whistles. I turn of the hob and fetch a mug with Lady and the Trump that Prim picked out. Today I’ll just have it black. 

I think we were both emotionally dark places which made us too like. We carried the same heaviness that comes with guilt and sadness. He had lost his father, which devastated his whole family. In the faces of his younger sibling he could see how pained they were. The younger ones were crying for their daddy who would never come home. I feared it would all become too much one day and he’d do something to end his life just to put an end to the emotional turmoil. But I knew he loved them so much and that’s what pushed him through the days. They’d already lost their dad they and to lose him would be unbearable. 

We were too alike. I don’t think we would have been good for each other. 

Yet I can’t imagine anybody who’d be more understanding of our situation than Gale is having been in our shoes so to say. He’s so good with Prim. Of course he would be after caring and providing for Rory. Vick and Posy. Now they’re making him proud just as Prim does me. 

I take a sip of coffee. 

He’s as single as me.

Would Prim be happy with Gale? She wouldn’t be happy she’d be ecstatic of that I’m sure. 

Maybe we should talk about it. Maybe we could be casual and see how it feels. My stomach twists at the thought of kissing Gale. 

It feels unsettling, weird and perverse. 

I take a gulp of coffee. 

It would totally be like kissing my brother. 

Whatever would make you happy? 

That’s a good question. What would make me happy?

Apart from the mundane things I enjoy I don’t know on the large scale of my life what would make me happy. 

I don’t think I’ve ever given it any thought. 

I’ve always thought about getting from one day to the next. Completing one task and onto the best. Drawing the day to a close successfully. It’s what’s gotten me through all these years. 

I’ve had relationships, which have been mostly brief. In retrospect they ended because they didn’t know what or how to be with me. I had Prim, I was her mother and I had built myself a life a long time ago. They didn’t understand. I’ve never been one to pretend to be somebody I’m not. 

I down the rest of the coffee and the daze in my head begins to lift. 

I eye the paint. I should be making a start but not in these clothes. 

It was a good choice to put aside those worn sweatpants and t-shirts it would have been a total waste. I knew they’d come in handy sometime. 

In my bedroom I quickly shed of my clothes and locate the sweatpants and t-shirt at the bottom of my wardrobe. 

There isn’t a lot of furniture in our living room, which I’m glad about now. It’s pretty bear with such just a couch, a little cabinet for the TV and a shade. In time I’d like to make it cosy but this will do for the moment. We’re lucky to have this and we’re not much in need for anything more. I’ve never had an eye on anything grand like a mansion. It’s not our style even if they do look pretty. 

I push the sofa into the kitchen, move the tv to the island and move the shade along with the cabinet. I’ll leave the kitchen for tomorrow. 

I lay some old sheet on the floor, I don’t want to get paint on the wooden and cause more unnecessary work for myself. 

I walk over to the box and take out the paint rollers and trays Annie gave me. She’s a sweet lady does marine biology. She loves to come me when I’m with the owls, and she knowing we’d moved recently offered me some supplies. I was touched by her kindness. 

I open tin labelled primrose and pour into the tray. 

I make a start on one of the three walls. 

I get into a rhythm after a little while and complete two walls.

I discover that the roller is supposed to slide in even strokes. If put too much pressure there’s a big blotch of paint. 

As I made a start on the third wall the smell of paint makes me nauseated so I open a window. There’s no hint of this morning chilliness. It’s warm outside and the sun has broken through. 

I take out a minute maid from the fridge and take a big gulp. 

I keep plodding on. 

Looking at the room the paint has already changed the mood and atmosphere. It looks welcoming, airy and sunny. 

I smile. My arm arches but I pick up the roller and throw myself back into the task at hand. 

I get the second coat done and move onto the corridor and stairwell.

All the physical labour has me soaked in sweat. 

I push myself to complete the second coat in the corridor and stairs before I call painting done for the day. 

Loose strands of hair stick to my face and neck. 

I dash into the laundry and step of pulling out my black tunic out the dirty basket. I'm already dirty so it balances out. I get out in the garden and fetch the net from the shed. There's some leaves and debris that made its way past the cover. Despite the sun the water is sure to be cool yet it’s exactly what I need. 

Once the water is crystal clear I do away with the tunic and slip in. The cool water seeps away the hotness of my body and gives me goose bumps but it feels good and refreshing.

I go under and hold my breath as long as I possibly can. 

When I come back up water drips and rolls down my face. 

I open my eyes. 

There’s a pair of red trainers, red Nike trainers. 

“I’m sorry.” The soft voice makes me look up. 

The owner of the soft voice is a man. A man who posses’ blonde locks. 

“I knocked,” he goes onto explain himself, “there was no answer. The door was unlocked.”

“So you just let yourself in?” After the words leave my mouth I realise it comes out like an accusation. I’m just shocked. I must have forgot to lock the door after I unloaded the paint and now there’s a strange man in my garden standing by my pool side with me inside only in my under things. 

“I’m sorry.” He repeats himself again as if I missed it the first time.

“I had no intention of intruding. I realise that’s how it looks.” I just nod not sure how to respond. 

What would be the right response? I can’t be hospitable being partially naked in my pool. How can I be courteous in the situation? To get out would parallel with him seeing me stark-naked with everything wet and clinging to my body. It would leave nothing hidden from his eyes. 

I meet his blue eyes, no not just blue, sky blue. They match the sky. 

I see his eyes dart away. Could he be nervous? 

My eyes take him in. He’s wearing a white polo and dark jeans. Something glimmers in the sun on his ear. Has he got an earing? 

He’s young. Definitely not an adolescent. Well I guess he could be. They never looked like that in my day. There sure weren't any like this one. 

My heart races. 

What I’m supposed to do? This is an awkward situation. Do I stay in or do I get out? Would asking him to leave be rude or maybe to close his eyes? Would asking that be silly? 

“I heard the house sold. So I came to offer any help. I garden, do some home improvement projects. I like to work with wood.” This could all be a ploy. 

His eyes shift and meet mine for a moment and then they flutter away. 

Katniss, if he wanted you dead he wouldn’t be chattering away at the side of your pool, would he. Not if he’s a psycho. 

He doesn’t look like a psycho – looks don’t mean anything though. I shouldn’t judge on that. 

Yet his offer seems to be genuine. His words ring true. 

He can’t hold my eyes. He’s nervous, nothing else. This is an awkward situation of course he would be. 

“Aren’t you cold in there?” 

Is he baiting me to get out so he can see me? 

“I’ll go. Sorry again.” He says as if picking up on my thought trail. Something flashes across his eyes I can’t quite catch. 

“I’ll be right out. You can go inside. While I do that.” His eyes meet mine. I see surprise there. 

"Yeah sure.”

“I’d prefer to be clothed when I’m introducing myself.” I think I see his mouth drop open a little. 

“I’ll go. Inside. And wait.” He meets my eyes before he turns and away from me to walk backside. His back is broad and straight. My eyes drop down to his ass, his jean clad ass. I’ve never seen a man fill out jeans like that. I’ve never seen an ass like that. 

He’s waiting inside for me and I’m out here thinking about his fine ass. 

I pull myself over the ledge and pull my tunic on. I breathe a sigh of relief it’s not white. 

I walk inside and find him sitting on the rickety stools in the kitchen. His fine ass is in the stool. He’s tugging on the hem of his polo. 

It reminds me of something a small kid would do. 

He’s young. If I were to guesstimate how old he is I would say probably 19, which would make him, only two years older than my sister. I shouldn’t be thinking of his ass. 

“Hey.” He jumps up from his chair and turns to me. Those blue eyes are so mesmerising. I want to get lost in them. 

“Hi. Really sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to intrude or surprise you.” 

“You’ve apologised three time already. Four with this one. So you can stop apologizing. I know you didn’t.” He nods. 

“Thanks,” he breathes a sigh of relief, “Good. I’m glad to know that.” He runs his hand through his blonde locks and his cheeks are rosy. 

“I’m Katniss.” I smile at him.

“That’s a beautiful name. Nice to meet you. I’m Peeta.” His eyes twinkle and my heart leaps in my chest. 

My eyes take him in. 

Being close up I see the soft light blonde hairs on his arms and how plump his lips are. 

His eyebrows are thick and blonde eyelashes long. The white polo is stretched across his sculpted chest. He’s broad and his arms colossal. If I didn’t know any better I’d say one of those angels from those grand old painting came to life. 

“So offered your help earlier. It’d be great really. There’s a lot to do. But I’m not sure. What I could give you.” His smile falters a little. 

“Oh no, I wasn’t looking for anything. In return.” My eyebrows furrow together. 

“You can’t work for free. I’d need to pay you something for your time. Do you have a rate?”

“What, no I have no rate. This isn’t my job, how I make my living so to say. I was just offering to help out with what I can. I didn’t nor do I want anything in return. Really I don’t want any money.”

“That’s not fair.” 

“Which part?” He meets my eyes countering me. 

“That you do this work for me. For free.”

“I’m volunteering to helping.”

“You’d be helping do work for me. Giving up your time.”

“Well it’s my time. And if I want to give it for free. Then I can. It’s fair, ultimately it’s my decision.”

I can’t fight or argue with him on that. He is set on this. There’s no if or buts. 

“If that’s how you feel. I’d be glad for the help,” I meet his eyes, “There is a lot to do. Your help would be appreciated.” I get flushed at the admission. I’ve never been very good with other people. I’m used to Prim. It comes naturally with her, it doesn’t feel strange, or uncomfortable. 

“So you’d allow it.” He smiles at me and I find myself smiling back. 

He smiles and another flush goes through me. My eyes fall on his lips again. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those full lips of his. I bet it’d amazing. I also bet he gets plenty of attention and crushes falling at his feet. 

I wonder if all or rather the rest of him is extraordinary like this. I shouldn’t let myself imagine, definitely not. I’m a grown woman. He’s a youth. I shouldn’t think of him like this. It’s inappropriate, highly inappropriate. It’s I who’s been perving on him. 

“Yes. I’d allow it.” 

“Perfect. Shall I come over tomorrow morning? Or maybe there’s something I could do now.” He smiles at me again. It’s such a dazzling smile. 

He genuinely wants to help. Is this place full of good Samaritans like Peeta and Annie or are they anomalies. Probably the latter I think. 

“Tomorrow morning works great. I’m tired. After the work I did today.”

“The walls look good.” He’s observant. 

“Oh thanks.” 

“Tomorrow at 10 ok?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well I’ll go now. I hope you have a good rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks Peeta.” He gives me a dazzling smile. It’s infectious because I smile back at him. 

“Have a good evening Katniss.” He says and ducks out the door before I can respond. It’s like all of a sudden he’s in a rush. 

I stand at the threshold and watch that fine ass of his getting further and further away from me. 

Tomorrow we’ll have to work side by side and I can’t stop thinking about his ass. 

The thought of spending the whole day with him makes my heart race. 

What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? What are your thoughts on what Katniss makes of him? 
> 
> (I will aim to have the next chapter up very soon! but I've yet to update my other story...Birthday Surprises...it's modern au of Katniss and Peeta smut included ;)...hopefully next week I'll have the new chapter for you. I can't wait to work on their day together. Any thoughts on how you think it'll go! :D 
> 
> Leave me a comment! I love to read them! ;) x


	3. Sunday: A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is the new chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long! November was nanowrino and also I was writing a submission for A Candle for the Caribbean anthology (entitled Forever My Muse). Please do donate and you'll be able to receive this wonderful collection in return. Sorry for the long wait. From now updates will be regular! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've already got so many of the chapters ahead under way! Thank you for reading. Do let me know what you think in the comments! :)

My muscles hurt, a lot. The shower this morning helped. I feel almost relaxed.I just don't want to imagine how much worse could it have been if I haven't taken those painkillers last night. I'm glad Peeta is coming to help me today. Maybe he'll be willing to come some other times. There's a lot to do and I've never really had a helping had with anything. Gale used to work on my car but besides that he didn't have time for much else. Even though I'm thankful for that. It was still something and I appreciated it. I cup the warm mug cappuccino in my hands. 

On the one hand I'm glad and on the other I'm anxious. The way his fine ass has imprinted itself into my mind is worrying. Can't my mind realise that it's not appropriate and Peeta is out the realm of possibility. He's a youth, besides with his looks I'm sure he's got a girlfriend, and if not then he's not short of girls falling at his feet. I bet they are all over him. He wouldn't be interested in me and he can't be either. Based on my guesstimate there's an eleven year gap between us. My fingers tighten around the mug. Those eleven years are why I can't and shouldn't think about him. He isn't for me. I'm not for him. I should probably repeat that in my head when images of his ass pop into my mind. 

The clock just turns ten and there's a knock on the door. It's him. I know it. It's exactly ten. How is he so exact, so precise? Was he just standing outside my door until the clock struck 10 or does he live in one of the houses near by? He's local but I didn't think he's that local, living in such a close proximity. The thought makes my heart race. I leave my coffee on the counter and go to the door. 

Today he's wearing a slightly faded yellow polo and grey tracksuit that's dotted with marks and streaks. Even in these he looks gorgeous. The sleeves hug his thick arms. Definitely have girls all over him. 

"Good morning." He gives me a dazzling smile. I swallow thickly.  
"Good morning. Come in." I catch sight of a basket he's got in his hand.  
"I brought some things for us to have now, latter or whenever we have a break."  
"That's very kind. You didn't have. I have things here."  
"I don't doubt it. Anyway it's nothing grand I promise," his blue eyes are on me, "Have you had breakfast?'"  
"No. I usually don't." He raises an eyebrow. I don't know why I just shared that.  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrows. He places the basket on counter as smiles. I look at him wearily. His hand goes into the basket and he brings out some sort of pastry in a triangular shape.  
"Try this one." I take it from him cautiously and bit into it. His eyes are on me and I feel self-conscious. Is he watching me it? No, that can't be right. It seems he's expecting something, waiting for a reaction. It is impossible, can it be that he made these. The pasty is light and then there's a burst of sweetness. There's vanilla custard filling inside. It’s so good. 

"Deli-ci-ous,” I manage around my mouthful putting my hand over my mouth, “It's delicious,” I continue as I swallow, “I could have this for breakfast everyday." I take another mouthful of pastry. His eyes light up. Can he possibly have made these?  
"There's plenty more," he says brightens, his eyes twinkling blue on mine for a moment then their gone.  
I consume the rest in no time at all. I wipe my lips to get rid of any flakes.  
He's eyes are on me again and it takes me a moment to remember what I was about to say.  
"Oh would you like some coffee or tea? Or juice?"  
"I’ll have coffee. Thanks ma'am." I flush at the words. His eyes are never on me long.  
"Sure thing." I take a mug from the cupboard and pour some coffee from the pot. I place the milk jug on the counter besides him.  
"If you'd like milk."  
"Thanks," he smiles ruefully and puts some into his cup. I watch his fingers delicately wrapped around the handle. He is very graceful and well mannered. 

I take my own coffee and watch him from my periphery. His eyes go all over the room, taking in his surroundings. I can bet he thinks it’s old and tattered, even threadbare.  
"That's a lovely photo," he remarks softly. I bring myself to look at him. He’s eyes are settled on the photo of Prim and I on the fridge. We’re at the Grand Canyon and Gale is taking our photo. It was a wonderful trip especially since that was the first time we had ever traveled out of our state.  
"Thanks." I'm not sure what else to say.  
"Family right, your sister," he states.  
"Yes, she is. People assume she's my daughter. When they see us together," I share not sure why but the words just come out.  
"Really! You look too young to be her mother. And besides you've some similar feature. Despite the hair colour," he notes, his eyes still on the photo. My heart flutters at his comment; he thinks I’m too young to be her mother. He’s still looking at the picture, it’s almost as if he can’t take his eyes away from it.  
"Our mothers gone. So it's up to me to be mother her now. I’m all she’s got. Besides our uncle who lost his wife early on in their marriage." He nods and smiles not pushing me for an explanation.  
"What's her name?"  
"Primose. But she goes by Prim."  
"Your parents had a thing for plants," he smiles and I can’t help but laugh.  
"Yeah my father was quite the nature lover, my mother was a herbalist," I declare with a nod.  
"Sounds like they a good marriage." His voice sounds sad and forlorn. I wonder what it's made him think of.  
"They did. Without him she wasn't the same. It's like our mother was gone and in her place there was just a ghost." The words come out, again I'm over sharing but I can't help it, Peeta has this effect on me. The words just come out.  
"I’m sorry," he says faintly, his eyes full of sadness.  
“At first she was in shock my father was gone. Everyday she got up and he wasn’t there. That reality was too hard. She’d she us and we’d be reminders of him, of the life she had. And then there were the reminders the empty space at the table, in the kitchen and her bed. So in the end she ended her life just so she wouldn’t – no couldn’t face life without him. Another day without him.”  
"Well she loved him a lot. She was happy. Then she lost him. She was devastated. Her life just one day went from perfect to a nightmare. She loved him so much then he was gone. You should remember. You have that.” There's something behind his words but I don't ask. It's intimate, private. If he wants to tell me he will.  
"That she did. And he did too."  
"I didn't imagine it anyway other way." His voice is deep and full of sadness. 

We drink the rest of our coffee in silence. He keeps his eyes on the coffee while I mostly manage to avoid looking at him.  
"I think it'd be nice complete the coats needed on Prim’s room and surprise her." I say as I put our cups in the sink.  
"Definitely." I can tell his smiling.  
"Shall we start now, I've got the most important meal of the day complete." He chuckles and the sound sends my heart palpitating.  
"Yeah lets," I take the Sakura blossom and lead him up the stairs Prims room.

Her room contains just her bed, cupboard, nightstand and a night lamp. It's basic and bare. I'd like her to have a bookshelf and pictures along the wall but right now it’s only a dream.  
"I didn't get a chance to take it out this morning," I say pointing to the cupboard.  
"Good. I can help you move it now." I glance over at his firm thick arms and my heart races. Does he work out to have arms like that? I take the one side and he takes the other so we move it easily out into the corridor. The sight of his arms and chest tensing causes me my body to heat up. I have to rip my eyes away from him.  
We move her single bed to the middle of the room. He pours some paint and I fetch a roller resisting the powerful urge to watch him. I make myself move.  
"I'll do this wall," I declare, not meeting his eyes. A heat rises to my cheeks.  
"It'd be quicker if we do the same one," he offers and takes a roller, “Up to you though,” he finishes delicately. My eyes go to him he looks so forlorn in that moment that my chest tightens. I don’t want him to I guess he's right. I just thought it'd be easier to avoid looking at him if we're not working side by side. I contain a sigh. Peeta has a mind of his own and I don’t want to argue with him.  
"Yeah," I agree and he puts a tray of paint besides me then goes to the far end of the wall. It's got a window so it's the quickest wall which means we'll be close together soon. The thought makes me flush. 

I watch his arms flexing and the profile curve of his ass. The tracksuit hugs making it even more prominent and the fullness even more obvious. Fuck. I shouldn't be thinking about him – not like this anyway. Those are exactly the sort of thoughts I'm supposed to stay away from. How I’m supposed to when there’s nothing left to my imagination ...well of his ass. There's plenty I could imagine but I shouldn't. Not really.  
He's doesn't seem conceited. I wonder if he knows how beautiful he really is. Has everybody ever told him? I bet they have, an endless line of girls and girlfriends. My heart burns. Why should I care? It’s irrational and none of my business. Peeta isn’t mine and he never will be.  
"So it's just you and Prim. Here," he says taking me by surprise. Of course he’d be the one to break the silence.  
"Yeah. Just us." It's just a basic statement or half question of sorts but it feels like something more. Is he probing me for information? Well it feels like more like he wanted a conformation rather than anything else. He’s just making polite conversation, just chatting – being social, not something I’ve ever been much good at.  
“So what do you like to do?” he asks.  
“Well being a mother keeps me pretty busy. I love the outdoors but between work, cooking, grocery, work and now this house. I don’t really have much time. I enjoy bargain hunting. You know thrift stores, flea markets and yard sales. Coupons and Dollar Tree. I also enjoy fresh and local produce markets. I’ve not had much time. I bet that sounds silly,” I conclude.  
“Oh no, it doesn’t, I understand. You’ve had to take on big responsibilities. So really you’ve not had the chance, let alone time. The odds just hadn’t been in your favour so to say,” he finishes and I crack a smile. Peeta is very eloquent. He’s a master of words. I bet he charms and sweet talks girls left and right.  
“Also I used to love to camping. I enjoyed taking photographs. I remember when I was a kid you know. I used to go with my dad. Then went with Gale a few times.”  
“A boyfriend?” he asks. When I look over at him I see something in his eyes but it’s gone too quickly for me to read.  
“Oh no,” I shake my head, “Gale’s a school friend, my best friend. He’d lost his dad too. You know we just faced the same struggles. He’s family, a brother and a comrade. When we had nothing else we shared the one piece of bread,” I admit, “I didn’t mean to go on at you.”  
I feel his body near mine now that we’re working side by side. His nearness makes me tingle and my head buzz. I keep my eyes to the wall in front of me.  
“Oh you’re fine,” he assures me, “its just triggering. For me,” his voice low. What could trigger him? I’m not sure. It’s not obvious – or is it. It feels like there’s something I’m missing. Should I ask him or not?  
“I’m sorry,” I offer and look at him. His eyes are crystal blue and so vast like the ocean.  
“Do you ever get lonely?” he questions. I didn’t expect me and I’m quite for a moment. It’s not something that’s ever crossed my mind. Am I ever lonely?  
My body flushes as he shifts next to me anticipating my answer.  
“I’ve never – I haven’t had the chance to, I think,” I admit, levelling to meet his eyes, “You know. I’ve been a provider for so long. Always preoccupied with something. And I do love solitude,” I share, casting my eyes away and back to the wall, “And I guess I’m also used to being on my own. Just Prim and I. When Gale was close. I had a friend, somebody who’d look out for me. That was nice.” I feel his eyes on me and my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I just meet Peeta yesterday and I’m sharing all these things with him yet it doesn’t feel uncomfortable or strange.  
“I’m sorry,” his voice is small, making me still.  
“For what?” Why he is apologising to me?  
“That your Gale – I mean your friend isn’t here. And you’re out here on your own pretty much doing all of it on your on. It’s hard.” His words are so genuinely kind and caring that they take my breath away, making my heart quake. I fear if we don’t move away from this topic he might get me to spill my heart out right here right now. I can’t and shouldn’t do that. I’ve got to keep my distance and my burdens to myself. Peeta doesn’t need to hear my troubles. They are mine alone and should stay that way.  
“So you know about me now. Tell me about you Peeta. What do you do? What do you enjoy?” His blue eyes shimmer making me tingle. I’ve never felt this sensation, any of these sensations before. I’m not sure how or why.  
“I graduated art. I’m a painter now. I help my dad out at his bakery. I like to work out in the garden, cook, bird watch,” he gives me a smile, “I have a mild obsession with old cooking utensils. I do some volunteering at the animal shelter. I enjoy spending time with the animals.”  
I’m taken by surprise so I press harder than I intend on the roller and there’s a heavy blob of paint that I have to roll out. I would have never guessed he’d be art major.  
“So you made those pastries,” I muse, “Well if your art is anything like those then your some boy prodigy,” I declare. His cheeks become tinted pink and my heart hammers in my chest. It seems he’s not used to compliments, surely with so many girls crushing on him, he’d be used to it. Really it’s quite baffling. It seems I can’t figure him out.  
“I can bet you’ll be in high demand.” His blush deepens and my heart pangs at how rueful and dashing he looks.  
“I can only hope,” his voice is shaky, “I paint untypical subject matter. But it’s gotten some good reviews.” What doe he mean untypical? Why is he being vague instead of just telling me outright? It can only be weird or explicit – or both. Should I ask? No, I wouldn’t. If he wanted to tell me he would have.  
“Oh well that’s good. I’m sure it’s brilliant. And deserving,” I muster, surprising myself. 

With the two of us, the work goes much faster. I’m quite amazed and really pleased about it. We get Prim’s room done and the corridor before we break for lunch. I wonder if it would be awkward to paint my bedroom with him. There’s nothing personal about my bedroom as such but its an intimate space right but it’s just a room right so maybe it wouldn’t be weird.  
We sit on the island eating the calzone’s Peeta made. They are absolutely delicious. I’ve never had any so good they taste so authentic.  
“Prim would love these,” I say with my mouth full. Too late I realise my mistake and Peeta will think I’ve got no manners.  
“Oh well I can always make some more.” He gives me a smile, one that reaches his eyes.  
How could it have crossed by mind that he’s a psychopath? He’s just so genuine, kind and caring – damn attractive too. I’ve come across any person who is so purely happy like that expect Prim.  
“Oh well that’s very kind. But you’re doing enough helping me. I don’t want to burden your load,” I assert.  
“I offered to do both. It’s fine. I’ll bring some for her next time,” he says, his bright blue meeting mine.  
“Well thank you,” I say softly. It’s a very kind gesture and I’m not really used to it. What’s the best or appropriate kind of response to someone gesture of kindness, hopefully a thank you is sufficient enough.  
“Of course” he gets up and starts clearing away, “What’s next?”  
“My room I think,” I say watching him moving in my kitchen mesmerised by the sight of him.  
“Sure thing. I’d be good to finish upstairs.” I nod as he leans his fine ass against my cabinet. 

I make sure I’m the one to go up the stairs first because I can’t allow myself to make my way up the stairs behind that ass. I know I wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation to out right ogle at him. When we go inside I’m glad that there’s no clothes or laundry on the floor. It’s a real sight of relief. How embarrassing it would be if Peeta saw my intimate things scattered on the floor and the implications. I flush with the thought as I turn to Peeta setting down the lemongrass paint, and I see his chest ripple under the polo as he does, sending another flush through me. I’m starting to think this was all a bad idea, yes we work faster as a team, but it seems my mind and my body have a mind of their own. He’s kind and generous yet here I’m flushing and ogling him. What’s gotten into me? Damn it. There isn’t a lot to move which I’m thankful for I don’t know if I can handle more of his glorious physique. I don’t think so. I’m quiet and reserved because I’m afraid what would come out of my mouth. I’ve already shared more then I ever intended with Peeta and really if I want him to come help me again I have to distance myself from these feelings that captivate me, I have to have boundaries and stick to them.  
He seems to pick up on my mood because he doesn’t ask me questions or talk to like earlier. It’s a relief in a sense and yet it’s a disappointment, because I miss hearing his voice, so soothing and delicate. 

When I look at my watch I realise it’s just turned three pm and I need to leaving right now about now if I’m going to go to goodwill or dollar tree and actually pick up Prim on time, even though she wouldn’t mind if she got to spend more time with Rue, I’d feel bad because they’re had her the whole weekend. 

I rub my hands on my pants, “Sorry I’ve got to go. I was hoping to hit up Goodwill and Dollar Tree before I pick up Prim from her friends. I just realised the time,” I put down my roller and allow myself to look at him. My hand throbs from grasping the roller so thigh the whole time. He gives me that smile again that makes my heart flutter and something sizzles inside my chest. God, he’s infectious, so infectious.  
“It’s alright. No need to apologize. The time just flew by,” he says with a glorious smile that could stop traffic and make cars crash .  
“Yeah I guess it did,’ I respond, my eyes taking in the radiance of his smile, “Maybe you’ll come to help me again,” I shift as I get out the words.  
“Of course I will. I can finish up here. I can lock up and leave your key under one of those garden gnomes at the front.”  
That’s a good idea. It would actually be a lot of help. My room would be done and there’ll just be the bathroom, kitchen and the entryway left to do.  
“Oh, that’d be great. Honestly. I’d be a lot of help,” I say folding my arms across my front, “but you’ve put in a lot of hours. So you should go have a rest. We’re done a lot today. I don’t want to take advantage of your generosity.” He laughs.  
“I offered,” he says assuring me, “so you wouldn’t be. I’m good. I can finish up then go home and rest.”  
“Are you sure?” I say, keeping my eyes on his face.  
“Yes, I’m sure. You should probably go before he run late,” he muses with a smile. I see the ghost his dimple and my chest sizzles again.  
“Yeah I should. The keys on the door.”  
“We should exchange numbers.”  
“Good idea.” He takes his phone out his side pocket and hands it over to me.  
I type my number in and hand it back. I hand him mine and he puts his in.  
“There you go,” he says with a light smile.  
“Thanks. I should leave now.”  
“I promise I’ll leave your key. I wouldn’t run off with it.”  
“I doubt you would,” I chuckle, “This isn’t some grand palace. I have no doubt you’d want it,” I muse.  
“It’s sweet,” he smiles at me, making my head spin.  
“You mean scruffy surely,” I say with a chuckle.  
“No I meant sweet,” he says assertively, those blue eyes intense on mine. I bet one glance and he makes girls melt, hell he has me tingling with heat all over, and my legs feel soft.  
“You sure you see quite all right,” I get out before I can stop myself.  
“Yes, my eyesight is quite perfect,” he says, his eyes on me, deep and still. He’s not just looking at me; he’s really looking at me, like he sees through me.  
“I should go now,” I look at my watch.  
“I don’t want to make you late,” he replies softly.  
“I’m making myself late,” I laugh.  
“Bye for now,” he say with that smile, that spectacular smile. 

I walk out the room and I’m still thinking about his smile as I get into my car and drive off. Just like that I realise I’m smiling too. He really is infectious and now I have his number on my phone. Just what I’m going to do? I bet that’s what all the girls who fall for him wonder.  
How do you forget those blue eyes? I don’t think I can and I don’t think I want to. He’s infectious, really infectious and that’s nothing short of – perilous. Peeta isn’t a dangerous psychopath but his infectiousness is even more dangerous because it’s intense, powerful and addictive.

I think I might - I'm already addicted.


	4. Late Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally it's here. This chapter for has sitting on my phone for so long. Due to many reasons I shall not bore you with I haven't put it up until now. I hope you can all understand. I love this story and will continue with it. Thank you for all those who have stuck with me and enjoy this story. I will try my best to update but I don't want to let anybody down. If you enjoy and love this story stuck with it and soon or latter there will be an update. I think I shall promise that it wouldn't take me over 6 months. Thank you and enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. I did try my best. Do leave me a comment :) many thanks. Enjoy!

Prim is sitting on the sofa watching funny cat videos while I'm cleaning the kitchen. I haven't been able to get Peeta out my mind for days now. When I wake up in the night it's his eyes I'm thinking about rather than my parents death.  
So that's why the whole house is clean now, the windows and I've caught up on the laundry. I've had time to write and look at the plants journal.  
Prim's birthday is coming up and I'd like to make her a scrapbook. I did find some pretty ribbons in Goodwill and some stickers in Dollar Tree.  
I took the Grand Canyon picture off the fridge and slid it into the drawer where I’ve put the scrapbook. 

There's a knock on the door and Prim races to the door.  
"Prim," I caution. We aren't expecting anybody one at this hour.  
"Who is it?" She shouts emphasising her point.  
I make my way to the door – and there's the blonde hair beyond the open door.  
"Prim," I call again. The blonde hair bobs. Prim shifts aside and there are those blue eyes looking straight at me.  
"Come in Peeta," Prim chime, "can't have you standing outside our door." My heart flutters, at having Peeta here, being close to him again. I want to drag him into the kitchen myself and feed him the potato soup I made.  
Then I could steal a cuddle from him. I frown at these inappropriate thoughts.  
"Do come and eat with us," I hear myself say.  
I make it into the kitchen followed by Prim and Peeta. As I turn around he gives me that dazzling smile. My heart hammers. I notice the basket in his hand.  
"I brought you these," he says setting the basket on the island, "I hope you like them Prim," he smile, that heart fluttering smile.  
"Of course I will," she beams and I cast her a look. She's forgetting her manners like a toddler.  
"Thank you Peeta. It's very kind," she adds.  
"You didn't have to," I say meeting his eyes and he shifts his gaze, "But I can't wait to get my hands on them," I blurb and compose myself, "they look so delicious."  
I feel Prim's eyes on me. Hopefully I'm not blushing but it looks like Peeta might be.  
"I'm really glad I brought them then," he says smiling again. It makes me flutter.  
"This is my sister Prim, Peeta," I manage.  
"I figured," he says putting out his hand, "nice to meet you Prim."  
"Nice to meet you Peeta," she smiles back as easily and shakes his hand, "Katniss told me about you. You helped her paint my room. It looks real beautiful. Thank you." I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. The telling involved that a man named Peeta had helped me out and he also happens to be a baker. I didn't want to indulge her in too many details so she'd end up grilling me about. So many unexpected things had happened that it was all a lot for me to process let alone be ready to get inqusisitioned about. Even from here I can hear she's started on him.  
"So Peeta, Katniss tells me you're a baker." He chuckles and I'm tingling all over.  
"Yeah a baker by trade. With an artistic calling since birth," he says ruffling his blonde waves.  
They walk to the table and seat. I watch over them as I prepare the food.  
"Oh an artist. So what do you draw?"  
I set down the bowls and bite my tongue in telling Peeta that he doesn't have to answer that and telling Prim to mind her own business. I'm curious myself to know and would like very much to hear his answer. He clears his throat.  
"Well mostly ghoulish nightmare scenes. Apocalyptic landscapes. I do fantastical ones sometimes, but mostly it's those, nightmares - the suffering of others," he trails of, going quiet and still.  
"That's really cool – so you're never short of inspiration," she quips.  
"I guess you could say that," he muses. His blue eyes glisten brightly.  
"Katniss has her writing. She crafts sometimes," she tells him.  
"Come on Prim. You know I suck at crafts," I declare.  
"No you don't. You're precise and careful," she shots back. I sigh and make my way to the table with the cutlery and bread.  
"This smells delicious," Peeta says his eyes meeting mine. There’s something there but I can’t tell what it is.  
"Hopefully you still think it's delicious after you taste it," I retort with a grin.  
"I'm sure I will," he says his eyes skimming mine. My heart speeding up.  
I hope he does because this would be highly embarrassing though I doubt he'd say anything that’d be impolite.  
I watch as the way his blossom pink lips move and then curve around the spoon. It’s the fear of being caught that makes me look away and down at my bowl.  
"It's good isn't it?" Prim goads. I scowl at her.  
"It is," he beams. I just nod.  
"Can we try your pasties Peeta?" she asks him.  
His presence makes me flush so I don't attempt to chide Prim for fear that it shows in my voice.  
"Of course," he says and gets up to fetch them.  
My heart eyes flutter to him just when he fetches them out and my eyes catch his back flexing. I quickly look back down at my plate and eat not daring to look at Prim. I know she's bound to grill me about Peeta after. Why and how did I forget to mention the million details on him? Something I’ll have to worry about latter and evidently deal with.  
"Plate," he inquires.  
"Just in that cupboard behind you," she tells him pointing over his shoulder.  
He sets the pastries on the table and sits back down.  
"So Peeta," Prim starts, "just how did you persuade Katniss, to let you help her?" Peeta chuckles. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I should have suspected this was going to come up and been prepared. I caring on eating and avoid  
"Did you make her an offer she couldn't refuse," she says with a grin. Peeta chuckles. All the implications behind that! She's no longer the girl in pigtails any more. Everyday I come to see it more and more. If this isn't truly embarrassing I don't know what is. I feel my blush.  
"Not really," he sates, "though I guess you could say that," he notes with a small breathy laugh, "it was either she accepted my help on my terms or no help at all.” Did he just sound flustered? No, it can’t possibly be. What would Peeta have to be flustered about? Absolutely nothing. Prim just caught him of her especially with the implications of that question.  
"Really?" Prim gives him an impressed look, "you're a bad ass. Everybody is intimidated by Katniss," she looks from him to me, "I think you might have meet your match Kat." I choke out, my eyes bulging.  
"I'd hardly say that Prim. Your Kat, if I may call her that. Is a fierce woman," he confesses the ghost of a smile at the corners of his pretty lips.  
"You're telling me," she gives him a teasing scowl, "Don't I know it?" she laughs, "I live with her – “ she casts her eyes to me, "I love you Kat." I'm scowling at her. All that she's saying is true yet my cheeks flush at their teasing. It seems I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear Prim calling me.  
"Kat. I'm going to head up finish some homework, is that ok?" She says smiling.  
"Of course you can," I say softly.  
"Thanks," she chirps, "It was nice to meet you Peeta. Those pastries were delish! That was real kind of you," she says looking over at Peeta. My heart skips a beat. This isn't our usual dinner. I want to slap my forehead.  
"You too Prim," he says. She smiles and then just like that she's up the stairs and she leaves me alone with Peeta.  
I have no choice but to look at him now and meet his eyes, I feel his eyes already on me and I meet them. A flush goes down me. 

 

We were alone this weekend and it was fine. There's something in his eyes but it's gone just like that. I know I should say something but I'm not sure what. Useless.  
"It really was delicious," he assures me. His voice smooth like silk.  
"You don't have to say that," I retort waving my hand at him, "really,"  
I conclude.  
"You aren't very good at receiving compliments are you?" He laughs. What? Is he calling me rube, no his laugh is light not bitter and neither are his eyes.  
"Well thank you," I respond but it sounds more like a bitter snap.  
"Sorry. I was an observation. I didn't mean to offend you," he returns moving proving me right. It seems he;s so very apt at picking on peoples feelings. Which is another conformation of why I should be very careful indeed.  
"I should go," he says looking away from me. His words strike my heart. The thing is I don't want him to. I want him to stay a little bit longer.  
"Already?" I question and I see something flicker in his eyes.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I guess I just don't see myself as a very good cook. I don't consider it one of talents," I scoff, "not that I have many."  
"You're stubborn," he asserts with a grin.  
"And good with a bow. Yeah that pretty much sums me up," I laugh heartily at myself.  
"I'm sure if you asked that's not how Prim would sum you up," he replies. I laugh.  
"Yeah well that's cause Prim she can with her lyrical words turn the sight of horse into a unicorn. She'll have you believing she can turn beans into gold," I inform him.  
"So you're calling your sister a con-artist," he tells me and my jaw drops.  
"You should have seen your expression," he says and bursts into laughter, "it was too good an opportunity to pass up," he tells me with twinkling blue eyes making flush once again.  
"I was just going to treat you to some of my leftover desert. I'll have you know I make desert once in a blue moon. But too late now," I say meeting his eyes with a challenge.  
He hangs his head, "you were? If only I knew. I'm sorry I'm missing it," he says forlornly avoiding meeting my eyes. The sadness in his eyes makes my heart pang and guilty overspread.  
"Is there no way you can forgive me." The request takes me by surprise. I don't know what I was expecting him to say but it seems he's taking it to heart when I was just playing.  
"Maybe there is," I assert and his eyes meet mine, full of hope.  
"Maybe my desert for some of your labour this upcoming weekend," I conclude.  
"That's it?" he inquires delicately.  
"Yeah," I return cautiously as I realise I'm asking for too much.  
"That's not much to ask for," he muses, "such a small - request," he finishes of cautiously, hesitantly as if the words might send me running.  
"I'll come," he tells me, meeting my eyes.  
I set down the bowl in front of him and he stares at it before meeting my eyes.  
"Tiramisu ," he observes. I nod. I imagine the cream on his lips. How sweet would be to kiss him after? I can only imagine. He licks his lips making my heart somersault. I can't - shouldn't think about it but can't help it and really he made his way to me. It would be real foolish to think he came here to see me.  
"Thank you this last weekend," I say as I slide into my seat.  
Peeta tugs in and I try my best not to watch him eat. It would rude as well awkward and embarrassing.  
"It's very good," he says around a mouthful.  
"If you say," I smile my heart fluttering.  
"I do," he affirms. His voice though low rings in my ears. I bet it's like caramel when it's low and deep.  
How it'd be like warm gliding against my skin. I shiver and cast my eyes away at the thought. I want to know how warm.  
"I really do, it's delicious," he murmurs. I feel his eyes on me but when I look at him their gone making me wonder if imagined it.  
"I shouldn't take up more of your time. Thank you."  
"You aren't," I start, "you don't have to go," I add feeling giddy. I'm addicted. I want to keep hearing his voice.  
"No," he says but it sounds more like a question.  
"Not if you aren't in a rush to get away from me," I tease surprising myself. There's something in his eyes again but I can’t quite decipher it before it vanishes.  
"Just thought I'd leave you in peace," he says.  
"Peace," I raise my eyebrows at him, "I'm raising a teenager. No such thing," I laugh. He chuckles.  
"Right," he nods popping another spoonful of tiramisu into his mouth.  
"What, you sound like you doubt that, " I state, "Prim is no angel though she might look like one. You'd have no idea what she said to be just last weekend."  
"What was that?" He muses with a smirk. It's as he knows which he can't off course but I bet he can guess with his ability to read people and her earlier comment about making me an offer I couldn’t refuse.  
I wave him off, "just take my word for it."  
"you were embarrassed," he muses eyes light on me.  
"No," I shake my head, " I wanted to crawl under a rock. Big difference," I finish. His bright blue eyes twinkle.  
I see his empty bowl and him licking his lips. I have the urge to kiss him. No, I cock my head to the side and just trace his lips with my eyes for a moment. I can only hope he doesn't continue because I don't hear anything he's saying.  
"Katniss," he says softly his fingers coming into contact with my hand causing me to jump.  
"Sorry, I was saying I'm sorry I've got to got go. Early start at the bakery. I didn't realise the time."  
My eyes shift to the clock in the kitchen, it's just turning 10pm. How is it that hour? Where did the time fly too?  
"Of course," I say, "I didn't realise."  
"No worries," he shrugs, "I'll see you soon," he smiles, "this weekend."  
"See you then."  
I let him walk himself out. Maybe it's not the best hospitality but who has guests with such fine ass’s to send home.  
I would have thought Prim would pop down to look for some sweet morsel or have another of these addictive pastries but she's a no show.  
Strange indeed I think as I take one and tuck in getting lost in the deliciousness of Peeta's baking – so delicious just like him.  
Maybe she fell asleep. I doubt it. With some many burning questions to ask me.  
I guess she’ll grill be about Peeta tomorrow.  
At least I have tonight off.  
His small smile lingers in my mind.  
I wonder what Prim made of it.  
There’s one thing I know there’s no way Prim should catch wind of any of these thoughts – ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for character pairings you might like to see ahead for Prim and Rue. There'll be Odessa/Fannie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new update! I'm really happy with how this turned out.  
> If you're following my other story (birthday surprises) it's going to get updated too. Thank you all for sticking with me.  
> Without much ado happy reading.

I expect Prim to be up bright and early in the morning to corner me about Peeta while she has breakfast but to my utter shock she doesn't approach it whatsoever. Much to my surprise I'm able to have my coffee in peace. Rue wants Prim over for a sleep over. I try to say it's too much but she intervened by telling me Rue invited her so it's her call. It would give me a lot of free time and with Peeta coming over to help we can get a lot done. I'll be alone with him, working with him and being in close proximity with him makes me flush.  
I'm sitting picking at my lunch mulling over the condominium if you'll call it that when I feel a presence behind me. I feel a presence behind me and to find Annie.  
"I don't mean to intrude. I saw you were siting alone. You're new but I don't want you to feel like an outsider." She smiles at me.  
"Thank you," I manage and realise that's not the best thing I could have said but I was just in my own head.  
"Very sweet of you," I add gently, "just not used to it. It's all new to me."  
"May I," she asks.  
"Of course," I say with a smile.  
She pulls up a chair and slides in.  
"You're great with the birds. They're really taken to you."  
"I'm better with birds than with people," I confess. She laughs.  
"You're funny. My Fin would like you," she shares,"anyway on the subject. Fin was wondering if you needed help. We want to help. You must have your hands full with a teen. "  
I sigh, "I so do," I say with a chuckle. Annie warms me with her genuine and heartfelt personality.  
"I can't imagine it. How do you manage?"   
I shrug, "I'm not even sure sometimes." She gives a small laugh.  
"How is Prim?"  
"She's fine. I think she's settling in well at school. Unlike me she's very good at fitting in. Actually she was just over at the friends house this weekend while I did stuff at the house."  
"All alone! We would have come to help,"  
"Well," I say biting my lip. Being the worst liar she'll provably tell and what do I have to hide...apart from being addicted Peeta's crystal blue eyes and his fine plump ass. What could go wrong I almost laugh to myself.  
"I had help. This guy -" I stammer since I first word that comes to me is hottie. I catch myself just in time. I guess that's the accurate word to use. Definitely not hottie. I don't know how I would have got myself to recover from that.  
"He offered to help me. I don't know him but he was just so - genuine," I conclude. She eyes me and I think I gave something way.  
"It didn't happen to be Peeta did it," she inquires catching me by surprise. How would she know that?  
"It was actually," I say slowly.  
She chuckles and I feel like I missed something.  
"How did you -" I begin watching her green eyes sparkle brightly.  
"Know. Well he mentioned it when he was at our place Saturday for dinner."  
I'm just about to ask what about his family but once again catch myself in time. For all I know Annie could tell Peeta I asked and that's not a position I want to be in.  
Though I'm deeply curious about it.  
"We've known him a long while. Sometimes it's like he's own son,"  
"But he's got blonde locks," I hear myself  
She laughs loudly at that, "so he does."  
My cheeks burn. Feels like I've given something away.  
"He's like part of our family really," she notes.  
I push a stray hair from my face. So she knows Peeta well, they both do, I should be careful with Annie and the inappropriate thoughts of what those plump lips of his would feel like against mine.  
I feel her hand on me and involuntarily jump a little not used to being touched by strangers.  
"Sorry," I mutter.  
"I didn't mean to scare you. Just feels like you drifted off somewhere,"  
I nod, "yeah sorry I'm tired."  
She nods. If only she knew that the reason I'm tired is Peeta what would she think. Thought of him while I'm awake and while I'm sleeping too. I'm kept in constant state of awareness.  
"I've got to go now, talk soon. Call us if you need anything. Can't wait until we meet Prim," I smile.  
"I will do. Me too," I say. She gives me a radiant smile. Annie could be a good friend but she's like Peeta's family and if I can't stop having these thoughts - no fantasies about him then how can Annie and I be friends?  
I sigh and closing my eyes only to see those sky blues eyes watching me in the pool. My body tingles.  
I open my eyes yet the tingling sensation doesn't fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments! So please do leave me one. Even just to tell me you enjoyed it❣️ It means a lot to me.  
> Any suggestions also welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.And that you'll join in this journey with me! :D  
> I will start working on the update as soon as I can!  
> In the meanwhile send me your comments.


End file.
